Celos y Nuestro Primer Beso
by TheHinata
Summary: las chicas suelen ser lloronas, infantiles, cuando de celos se trata, pero lucy no!, ella es capaz de sacar dientes y garras para proteger lo que es suyo!, aún más si a su novio lo esta a punto de besar una desconocida, siendo que ella ni siquiera ha rozado sus labios! NALU!


**LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA **

YO!, LES PRESENTO UNA MINI HISTORIA! Hhaha disfrútenlo!

**CELOS…Y NUESTRO PRIMER BESO**

_Era un día como cualquier otro en el gremio de Fairy Tail, y con esto me refiero…a que habían mesas volando por todas partes…peleas, risas, humo, ropa volando…(es claro de quien es) y entre todo este revoltijo, en la sección de la barra encontramos a dos personas las cuales casi nunca participan de esta catástrofe…._

Mira: ¿Qué sucede Lucy?...te ves decaída…

Lucy: mira-san…ni yo misma sé que es lo que me pasa.-contestaba una Lucy bastante desanimada, la cual tenía ambos brazos apoyados en la barra, y su mano derecha sostenía la cara de la joven…

Mira: no entiendo…es decir, acabas de empezar tu relación con Natsu…y tu cara no es exactamente lo que se espera de una reciente novia…-la peli blanca comenzaba a hacer un puchero…

Lucy: es que...últimamente casi ni hablo con natsu…-y ahora en un susurro…-ni siquiera nos hemos dado un beso….

Mira: ¡¿Qué?!

Lucy: shuuuuuuuuu….n-no es para tanto…bueno…es decir…-el rubor en la chica no tardó en venir…

Pero todo acabo…con una noticia….

Lisanna: oye! Lucy! ¿Qué demonios haces aca?!

Lucy: uh? Lisanna… ¿Qué sucede?

Lisanna: una mocosa está a punto de besar a natsu en el parque y tú estas aquí sentada como si nada!

Auch! Ese fue un duro golpe para la rubia…su ahora novio… siendo besado por otra chica siendo que ni siquiera ella ha tocado sus labios….no lo dudo ni 5 segundos y partió en búsqueda de su amado y de la P***, que trataba de tomar lo que era suyo….

Mientras que en el parque de magnolia….

Natsu estaba acorralado entre un árbol y una hermosa chica la cual era efectivamente "la acosadora", y es que desde que el dragneel había anunciado su noviazgo con la rubia, por alguna extraña razón se había vuelto muy popular entre las chicas….demasiado….tanto así que ni siquiera le daban tiempo de estar con su chica, disfrutando de su compañía…¡por dios! Ni siquiera había habido un roce de labios…y tenía que admitir que ...desde que se le confeso estaba ansioso por saborear lo labios de su novia…pero siempre había alguien que los interrumpía….

Natsu: o-oye no es por ser grosero, pero ya tengo novia así que…

Acosadora( ac)

Ac: eso no importa, dime acaso no te gustaría tener una amante…-le decía de manera lujurioso, la chica

Natsu: no me interesa otra chica que no sea mi novia, para mi ella es la más hermosa…

Ac: ahhh?, está bien lo admito, esa chica es linda, pero se ve a leguas que no es capaz de darle a un hombre lo que quiere…aún es muy niña…

Lucy, recién había llegado, se escondió detrás de unos arbustos para escuchar la conversación y estar segura de lo que le había dicho lisanna…, pero simplemente quería salir de su escondite y decirlme un millón de groserías a la chica!

Natsu: púes a mí me encanta esa niña.-le dijo en un tono seco y frio…-y estoy dispuesto a convertirme en un niño también, si ella así lo desea…

Lucy: natsu…-te amo, te amo…!.- bien…iré le sacare a esa …de encima…y le daré un beso!...y justo cuando estaba poniéndose de pie y saliendo de su escondite…la acosadora le ganó….y le dio un beso al dragneel….

Lucy: p-pero que….-la pobre quedo hecha piedra…no sabía cómo reaccionar….hasta que algo la devolvió a la realidad…

Natsu:¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?!.-era el grito casi desesperado del chico…

La mayoría de las chicas, al ver que su novio está siendo besado, rápidamente se irían del lugar, llorando o irían a golpearlo….pero Lucy no actuaría como las demás…sencillamente no!

Rápidamente llego al lugar donde estaban natsu y la acosadora…

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido…mientras alejaba bruscamente a la otra chica….definitivamente no quería que lucy, su Lucy pensara mal de él…pero….la veia tan seria…como nunca. Sus ojos mostraban una frialdad….esperaba lo peor….y con esto me refiero al término de la relación…..

Mientras tanto la acosadora, sonreí triunfante a la rubia…como si se hubiera ganado la lotería en frente de ella…

Lucy camino lentamente hasta quedar en frente de natsu…aun mirándolo de la misma forma…

Lucy: natsu..-lo llamo en un tono frio…-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Natsu: y-y-yo…l-Lucy mira…déjame explicarte…

Lucy: ¿Qué me vas a explicar?...acaso estabas dándole respiración de boca a boca….¡no soy estúpida!

Natsu: Lucy por favor…yo..

Lucy: cállate!...yo…-bajo la cabeza…- yo…

Ac: ¿Qué acaso vas a romper con él?...jajjaja patética…y **celosa**

Natsu solo maldecía a la chica…..-no no…por favor no quiero estar lejos de mi Lucy….

Pffffff…jajajjajjaja.- la rubia comenzó a reir….sorprendiendo claramente a los 2 presentes….-jajajja ¿yo?...¿romper con natsu?...que estás diciendo baka!

Ac: uhh?...

Lucy: yo amo a natsu, y se perfectamente que él también me ama…no se lo daría tan fácilmente a cualquiera…

Natsu estaba atónito…-Lucy…

Lucy puso el dedo índice sobre los labios de su novio…

Shuuuuuu….-poco a poco se acercó…a él…, podían sentir sus respiraciones mutuamente…hasta que…-

Argggggg!..-el chico calló al suelo….con ambas manos sobre su estómago, es que la rubia le había dado un fuerte rodillazo en su abdomen…

Una vez que lo vio en el piso…dirigió su mirada a la chica…

Lucy: y a ti permíteme dejarte algo muy en claro…-un aura negativa muuuuuuy grande comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Lucy…quien tenía nuevamente una mirada fría y asesina….,con ese ambiente comenzó su discurso…..:

-mira niñita…mi novio es **MIO! **Y no lo comparto con nadie, a excepción de una que otra amiga que me caiga bien, y que confié en ella…pero nadie más, ni se te ocurra tocarlo, abrazarlo, mirarlo! Ni mucho menos decirle apodos como: "mi amor", "mi vida", porque solo **yo!** Le puedo decir así, y si le llegaras a decir "te amo", te tomare el pelo y te sacare uno por uno tus cabellos ok?, tampoco se te ocurra piropearle, mandarle besos porque para eso estoy yo! **ES MI NOVIO ¡ NO TUYO,la unica que tiene derecho a seducirlo, consentirlo, cuidarlo, mimarlo,besarlo, soy yo! y bueno golpearlo...(_ en eso erza tambien tiene derecho),_**en fin! ni muerta aceptare perderlo ante tan poca cosa como tú!, mira que me he esforzado mushishimo para llamar su atención!y si alguien quisiera quitarmelo, tendra que pasar por encima de mi cadaver, por ni siquiera ahi lo voy a dejar!...(si es necesario aparecere como fantasma) espero que te haya quedado claro linda n.n.-le dedico una sonrisa.-

Por su parte la acosadora, estaba temblando de miedo….si bien había visto a la rubia, la imaginaba dulce, frágil, que al primer engaño, dejaría a su novio, jamás pensó que la chica sacaría garras y dientes para defender a su amado…

Lucy: ah! Y una última cosa..-nuevamente le dedico una sonrisa…(falsa)…- yo no soy celosa!

A la chica casi se le salió el alma….

Lucy: uhh? ¿Qué estas esperando?...acaso quieres que te golpee….o que llame a erza… o mirajane-san..…?

Ac: n-no! P-perdón nunca más lo volveré a hacer!...-la pobre salió corriendo en menos de 2 segundos…

Lucy: ahhh! También avísale a tus amigas!.-le dijo en un grito…a lo que la chica respondió con un "s-si"

Natsu por su parte seguía en el suelo…por un lado sufriendo por el dolor….pero por otro..Extrañamente estaba feliz por todo lo que había dicho la rubia.

Jjjajaa y pensaba que sólo yo era el celoso...aunque claro….Lucy no golpeo a la chica…como yo lo hice con loke, cuando salía a coquetearle a Lucy….o a gray…por haberla abrazado una vez…o al idiota de hibiki, por tratar de besarla…uh?...besarla….-la cara del muchacho…a pesar del dolor…cambio a una de decepción…-aun no la beso…tal vez debería…

Antes de seguir pensando….la chica se agacho a la misma altura que él…tomando sus hombros…

Lucy: baka!...besando a otras antes que a mi…ademas me haces actuar como una psicopata...

Natsu: y-yo no l-lo hice…-el joven puso una mueca de dolor…realmente la chica le había dado un golpe fuerte…-

Lucy: ¿Qué te pasa…aun te duele?

Natsu: s.-siento que se me va el aire…golpeas fuerte cuando está molesta lu-

De pronto sintió como unos suaves labios se posicionaban sobre los de él….eran dulces, con sabor a frutilla…el beso lo tomo totalmente desprevenido, pero casi al instante cerro sus ojos….correspondiendo el beso…era cálido…tierno…totalmente diferente al de la acosadora…con este beso se sentía en las nubes….hasta que de golpe….sintió que cayó del cielo….-la chica se había separado de él…a causa de la falta de oxígeno..

Lucy: eso fue….-con las mejillas sonrojadas al tope…-respiración de boca a boca….

Natsu: uh?..

Lucy: c-como dijiste que sentías que te faltaba aire y-yo….-desvió su mirada…

Al chico esta actitud le pareció adorable, se veia tan tierna….nuevamente quería sentirse en las nubes, pero sabía que si se lo pedía directamente probablemente lo golpearía de nuevo…por lo que solo atino a hacer lo primero que se le ocurrió….

Lucy sintió como el chico caía al piso…

Lucy: ¡N-NATSU!.-estaba preocupada…sintió como el chico tomaba una de sus muñecas y la jalaba hacia él….-n-natsu…

Natsu: ahora me siento aún más débil que antes…creo que necesito un poco más de tu aire…mi amor…

Lucy se sonrojo nuevamente….puesto que el chico le había hablado seductoramente

Lucy: s-solo un poco….-decía mientras se acercaban lentamente….hasta llegar a sus labios y darse su segundo beso….ahí bajo la sombra de ese árbol, sin que nadie los interrumpiera….sintiéndose ambos, totalmente en la luna….

.

.

.

.

.

2 semanas luego de lo ocurrido….

Gray: hahaa así que Lucy es toda una fiera…

Happy: aye!

Lucy: oye…

Erza: no está mal….defender lo que es de uno…

Natsu: a mí me gusta la Lucy celosa!, después de los problemas da muy buenas recompensas ¿no es cierto? Lu-decía mientras tenía a su novia sujetada por la cintura..

Lucy: natsu!

Gray: jajaja y que hay de ti flamitas…has estado celoso alguna vez?.-la respuesta era obvia, pero quería hacer a su amiga feliz, quería que ella lo escuchara directamente de sus labios…

Natsu: por supuesto que no!

Happy: aye! Ni siquiera cuando loke beso a Lucy en una de las misiones!

El pelirrosa quedo hecho piedra….´pero no duro ni 2 segundos de esa forma…,, tomo las llaves de Lucy…

Lucy: oye! Que estás haciendo?

Natsu: leo! Sale de ahí!Loke! puerta de …arggg! Ya sal de ahí! Cobarde! ! Te pateare todo lo que se llama cara! HIJO DE **** te voy a sacar la….(palabras no aptas para menores de 18)…(eso me incluye XD )

SAL AHORA MISMO!

Erza: aja!, nunca ha estado celoso…

Lucy solo reía junto con el resto, ella sabía perfectamente cuan posesivo podía llegar a ser su novio, pero ella no se quedaría atrás…definitivamente defendería lo que es suyo!

**Fin!**

**Espero les haya gustado, lo hice dedicado a aquellos que me pidieron ver a una Lucy celosa..jaja tal vez exagere un poco, pero bueno! Así salió!**

**Agradezco quienes lo leyeron, y los que dejaran un review, lo que no no importa n.n con que solo la lean me alegran el día…**

**Se despide**

**Hinata-chan ^_^**


End file.
